


Denial or Betrayal?

by phoreau



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guinevere denies the gay, Guinevere is such a tsundere, Guinevere/Gusion iS NOT MAIN SHIP nor is Lesley/Ruby, Lesley has feelings for her childhood friend, Lesley is a confusing one, Rip gusion lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreau/pseuds/phoreau
Summary: Lesley Vance and Gusion Paxley are good friends. Guinevere Baroque is his fiancee and Lesley respects that. But is it enough to stop her?A forbidden ship troupe but spicier because it'sGuinevere/Lesley
Relationships: Guinevere/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Guinevere/Lesley (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Lesley/Ruby (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Denial or Betrayal?

**Author's Note:**

> Lenevere (that's what I call it) is sweet and all. I hope more people ship it!
> 
> But maybe this premise I have isn't something people new to the ship would like lol
> 
> Also LOL I call Lesley/Ruby as Lesby

"I'm fine Ley, I promise." She said it through tears, the color in her face rushing down to her chin and down to the ground. The smile on her face contrasted the emerald eyes that shook with sadness. A hand reluctantly tried to wipe the tears away, brushing her bottom lip ever so slightly. "I'll get over this break up soon." Ruby spoke. Her voice was unsteady and her lips struggled to maintain the smile. 

Lesley placed another hand and was patient with her. Her touch was comforting, her gaze soft. She simply wanted to make sure that Ruby's tears would be replaced by a far more genuine smile though she knew it breaks her heart to see her childhood friend this way. "I know. It still doesn't change the fact I'll be here for you." She whispered as she hugged and played with the girl's blonde hair.

"Thank you Ley, thank you so much." Ruby sniffed and desperately kept Lesley closer to her. Lesley knew that the girl in her arms is in a vulnerable state so at this moment all she wanted to be is by her side.

She sighed at the memory.

"You like her don't you?" 

She didn't let it show but Lesley surely was taken aback. With a shake of her head, "look it's not like that," she spoke. "Ruby's a really close friend of mine. We've known each other since forever. That's all there is to it." She denied even further and earned a chuckle from the man she was talking with.

"Whatever you say I guess." Gusion shrugged. 

The two of them are good friends due to their same class which was "Assassin." Gusion Paxley and Lesley Vance only started as acquaintances since they were both blue-blooded but as soon as they learned how talented the other was at fighting, it wasn't far-fetched to assume that they'd surely get along. 

"Gusion!" A voice interrupted Lesley's thoughts. She shifted her gaze further back to see another noblewoman running towards her friend. Knowing who it was, she looked away before they could meet each other's gaze. "There you are, I've been looking for you."

"Gwen!" Guinevere Baroque, the daughter of another noble household and is known for her great magical amplitude, hugged Gusion from behind after he greeted her. They seemed quite happy to see each other again since she just got out from a mission. "I was having a little chat with Lesley over here." He gestures at the said woman.

Lesley slowly looked at Guinevere once again and feigned surprise. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Guinevere." She gave the politest smile she could manage. A fake one.

Guinevere's face turned sour. "Oh. It's you." She mumbled before forcing herself to reciprocate the smile. "A pleasure indeed, Lesley." 

Gusion didn't seem to realize the tension between them as he simply started a conversation. Fortunately, Guinevere would cooperate to seem nice and push her discomfort aside even if her scowls were clear as day to Lesley. The other woman found it amusing so it wasn't difficult at all to reply and keep the talk going. Those few minutes seemed like a challenge yet to the noble life full of facade and pleasantries, this was a simple task. It ended rather peacefully when Gusion suddenly received a message that he had to step in battle. One seemed dejected to hear it while the other simply bid farewell to her friend.

"See you later Lesley, please escort Gwen back for me!" Gusion flashed a smile at his friend before giving a grin to his lover. "I promise to make it up to you, Gwen!" With that, he ran away. The two watched him leave before they looked at each other.

Guinevere glared after she rolled her eyes, "I cannot believe you're still trying to win him over. I've made it clear that he's my fiance." She groaned. 

Lesley stared at her for a few seconds with a face that was hard to decipher. Though she wanted to shake her head, a small smile showed up instead. "I've also made it clear that he's a friend of mine. I wouldn't do anything like what you said just now."

"Hmph, you can't fool me."

"I'm not trying to in the first place, Guinevere."

"It's Lady Guinevere." 

"Right, right, _Lady_ Guinevere." Lesley's (fake) polite smile still stayed strong. Just from this she knew the walk back to the Baroque household would be a rocky one.

And well, she wasn't wrong about that.

Lesley and Guinevere had been walking together for a while now and time only seemed to laugh at them. Their progress felt like forever; they were too slow for the mage's liking. "Why do I even have to walk with you…" She crossed her arms in annoyance. "I was supposed to have a little date with Gus right now. But for whatever reason it appears that I'm wasting my time with you instead." This time her voice was even louder and she didn't make any effort to hide her glare.

Lesley didn't seem to be bothered at all. In fact, she carried her gun and kept walking like the wind just passed through her ears. She then glanced at Guinevere and made an effort to give a small smile. "If I'm not wrong, you heard Gusion tell me to walk you back. I'm simply carrying out what a friend of mine wants me to do so." 

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

_You seemed to have forgotten about it in the first place…_ was what Lesley wanted to say but she simply kept silent. After some moments of only their footsteps being heard, she started to be more observant of not only her environment but the person beside her. _For someone who complains a lot… she doesn't say anything about her exhaustion. I didn't notice it before but her body seems to be worn out. Perhaps she didn't want Gusion to worry about her since she had a battle earlier._ After having a mental discussion with herself, she finally had a conclusion.

"I see you're quite tired from earlier," Lesley placed her gun aside and offered a hand, "I know it sounds odd but may I carry you instead?"

Guinevere blinked before giggling mockingly with a hand over her mouth. "What an odd thing to say indeed. Do you really think I'd let a pig like you even dare to lay a finger on me-"

Everything happened so quickly.

A foot stabbing on a rock accidentally.

A pair of arms catching her from falling.

Lesley acted out of reflex when she got a hold of Guinevere who tripped and stumbled. She wasn't sure why she did it, maybe if her reflexes could talk then it'd have an answer. The woman fought back the urge to smile in satisfaction when she looked at the person in her arms being embarrassed with flushed cheeks. She slowly but surely made Guinevere stand uprightly.

"I see you're against the idea of me carrying you… but I just want to let you know that I genuinely want to help you. That's all there is to it." 

Guinevere brushed her clothes as if she landed on dirt but immediately stopped as she heard those words. She stared at the taller woman, opening her mouth for another snarky remark but decided to stop herself from saying so. 

Lesley took it as a sign that Guinevere was thinking it over. In that instant, she knelt down in front of the mage, her hands behind her back. Guinevere wasn't sure what it meant at first but she immediately deadpanned when she realized it.

"Why a piggyback ride?"

"I thought you're the one who called me a pig earlier. Do you want me to carry you bridal style instead?" 

Guinevere couldn't see Lesley's face but she knew that the woman must've been smirking. Her brows were knitted and her cheeks fumed again. "Ugh, whatever." She scoffed and finally hopped on. 

Lesley felt Guinevere's weight and it surprised her a bit to learn that the woman was light. It was either that or she was simply too used in carrying her heavy sniper gun. She shrugged the thought off and carried the princess back to her castle as the horse (or maybe a strong noble pig.)

She sighed at the thought of it.

Lesley could still remember the first time they met. Guinevere suddenly looked at her and she couldn't understand the face the woman was making. It was just so threatening and full of intimidation, it was especially odd since she wasn't doing anything to make a stranger like that. She soon understood that it was a **look-at-him-more-and-I'll-kill-you** kind of look.

She blinked in confusion.

After all, she wasn't looking at Gusion who was beside the woman, she was looking at Guinevere herself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be a crack ship at first but I suddenly thought about how it COULD start and go on later. Then... this happened.


End file.
